


The Only Thing That’s Beautiful In Me

by Kellyjelly



Category: Cabin Pressure, Nativity!
Genre: Arguing, Boys In Love, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute boys, Cute phone calls, Dates, Falling In Love, First Meeting, Flirting, Fluff, Holding Hands, Humor, Idiots in Love, I’ll try to be funny, Kisses, Loss of Virginity, Love, M/M, Making Up, Martin and Paul Want each other, Martin is sweet as heck, Moving In Together, Mr Maddens needs a man, Mr Poppy is adorable, Romance, Shyness, Smut, Sweetness, both are dorks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-05-23 18:39:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14939720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kellyjelly/pseuds/Kellyjelly
Summary: Mr Maddens recently went through a breakup with his girlfriend. He’s heartbroken and seriously always unhappy until he announces that Career Day is coming up soon.Mr Poppy excitedly brings his cousin to Career Day and funny enough, his cousin is a pilot named Martin Crieff.Martin meets Paul, Paul meets Martin and well... let’s start from there.





	1. Paul My Beloved

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I must admit that I immediately fell in love with this pairing and felt so sad to see that there isn’t enough fanfics for this couple. So, I decided to write one, thanks to my lovely readers who mentioned this couple and totally liked the idea of me writing a fic for Paul Maddens and Martin Crieff. 
> 
> Just a friendly reminder, this is my fic, if you do not like the way I portray the characters then please don’t waste your time reading this and leaving a mean comment. If my writing does not please you, then please find another author who will satisfy your cravings :)
> 
> Enjoy!

**Thursday**

  
  
Mr. Maddens recently went through a breakup with his girlfriend, Jennifer Love. Since his separation from her, he went from a cheery sweet man to a frustrated and grouchy primary school teacher. His breakup with Jennifer left him depressed and angry all the time and at every person he saw. He honestly thought that she was the  one but apparently, he was wrong, he was completely convinced that he would end up alone and unloved, which was starting to settle quite fine with him. 

Christmas was the worst holiday for him, he despised it because it reminded him of Jennifer, which is why he favored the other eleven months that had zero ties with Christmas. Luckily for Paul, it was August and he was in his classroom teaching his students about nouns and pronouns but of course, Mr. Poppy kept interrupting his lesson. 

“Mr. Poppy! Get off the table!” 

Mr. Poppy stopped his actions and gave a pouty face to the teacher. “But Mr. Maddens, you said that a noun can be a person, place, or thing. The table is a thing and the students should know that. Right kids!” He began to jump on the table and the students surrounding him were jumping excitedly as well. 

Paul removed his glasses and made his way towards the rebellious teaching assistant and pulled him down. “Mr. Poppy, stay seated here.” 

Mr. Poppy nodded adorably and remained seated like an obedient puppy who is loyal to his human companion. Paul rolled his eyes and made his way to the front of the classroom. He finished his lesson and was about to dismiss his students when Mrs. Bevans came in. 

“Mr. Maddens, remind your students about tomorrow.” The woman smiled and left the room. 

Paul huffed in annoyance and faced his students. “Alright children. Tomorrow is Career Day, which means every one of you must bring a person who has an interesting job and present them to us. It can be either your parents, friends, close relatives, or anyone you know who is older than the age of 20. Any questions?” 

Mr. Poppy raised his hand, fidgeting in his seat recklessly, to capture Mr. Maddens attention. “Yes, Mr. Poppy.” 

“Can I bring someone?” 

Paul gave his assistant a dumbfounded look and sighed in irritation. “Yes, you can.” 

Mr. Poppy got up from his seat and high fived everyone. “Let’s leave, it’s time to go!” 

Everyone got up happily, shouting eagerly to leave. Mr. Maddens tried to calm them down and tell them about their homework which was due tomorrow but they all ran out the door. Mr. Poppy hugged the smaller man and kissed Paul goodbye. Paul slumped back in his chair and groaned at the ridiculous assistant he’s had for about a month and he certainly disapproved the influence Mr. Poppy had on his students, which was a bad influence. 

It was barely Thursday, god he needed Saturday to be here already, so he could relax with Cracker and quietly grade his students’ papers. 

  
  
*-* 

  
  
“Ladies and gentlemen, this is Captain Martin Crieff speaking. We are about to land in London in about five minutes. Thank you for flying with us. I am very happy to express our gratitude for having a lovely flight and preventing a crash into a mountain side, which would have resulted in us experiencing a horrible death. Which personally, would have been awful and chaotic, imagine all of us running back and forth in this aircraft that is thousands of feet in the sky and losing our minds. Sounds like a novel that should be written by me. Anyway, we are alive and breathing and not mangled into severed pieces. Enjoy your trip in London!” 

Martin fixed his pilot outfit and prepared to land the plane on the runway. A few minutes later, he landed the plane safely and merrily came through the Heathrow Airport. Martin was calmly walking through the busy airport when he heard someone screaming his name. 

“Martin! Martin! Martin!” 

Martin faced the direction of the shouts and smiled at the man waving and running towards him. Mr. Poppy jumped on the taller man and wildly hugged him. “My dear ol’ Poppy. How are you cousin?” 

Mr. Poppy released him and grabbed Martin’s suitcase. “Wonderful! I’m so happy you are back. Are you on vacation?” 

Martin spotted a few attractive ladies coming his way and haughtily winked at them, causing the two women to giggle crazily and walk away. “Yes, my dear Poppy. A whole month not worrying about work.” 

Mr. Poppy hugged the taller man again. “Yes! Where are you staying? You can stay with me and my mum.” 

Martin patted the smaller man’s shoulder, “Thank you for the offer but I still have my flat. I’ll stay there but I’ll visit you as often as I can. So, how’s it going at the school you are working at? St. Bernadette’s is it?” 

Mr. Poppy brightened up, “Yes, I love my job and helping Mr. Maddens.” 

They both exited the airport and headed towards Mr. Poppy’s car. “Ah yes. Mr. Maddens, the grouchy one. Sounds to me, he needs a good shag.” 

Mr. Poppy placed Martin’s suitcase in the truck and they entered the car. “He is a sweet man. Sometimes he can be a bit of a bore.” He turned on the engine and backed out of the parking lot in the airport. “Martin! Are you doing anything tomorrow?” 

“Probably stay in my flat and relax a bit. Why?” 

“Mr. Maddens told us that tomorrow is Career Day and we must bring a person to talk about their jobs.” 

Martin smiled, knowing where this conversation was going. “That’s wonderful! Who did you have in mind?” 

“A pilot who’s my cousin.” 

“Hm. Does he happen to be me?” 

Mr. Poppy gasped in shock. “How did you know?” 

“Oh, I don’t know. Lucky guess.” 

Mr. Poppy was driving down the road, going towards Martin’s flat. “Please, please, please. Come. And you can meet Mr. Maddens.” 

Martin laughed. “Why would I want to meet an old grouch when I can stay home and watch crap telly.” 

Mr. Poppy let go of the wheel and shook his cousin’s arms. “Please!” 

Martin panicked and grabbed the wheel. “Poppy! Alright fine, I’ll go! Just pay attention to the road and I’ll go.” 

Mr. Poppy smiled enormously like a child who just received his most desired toy on his birthday. He grabbed Martin’s face and kissed his cheek. “Thank you! Oh, you’ll love it! And the kids and Mr. Maddens!” Mr. Poppy returned his attention to the road and safely took Martin home. 

  
  
*-* 

  
  
**Friday**

  
  
Paul finished drinking his morning tea and kissed Cracker goodbye as he walked out of his front door and mounted his bicycle. He was happy that it was Friday but he had to spend the entire day listening to other adults speaking about their careers, not so exciting. 

Today, he decided to wear black slacks, a blue dress shirt that was under a baby blue sweater with a light burgundy tie decorated with shapes formed into diamonds and brown dress shoes. He quietly rode his bike to St. Bernadette’s, he looked absolutely adorable with his bicycle helmet placed on. Paul arrived at the school he completely loved working at and parked his bike inside, then he strolled down to his classroom. 

There were only a few minutes before his class would be filled with children and adults. He adjusted his classroom until it seemed perfect to him. 

  
  
*-* 

  
  
Paul was leaning against the wall as he listened to a young woman explaining her job that involved being a veterinarian. “Thank you very much for that lovely presentation. A round of applause please. Now I believe we have one more presenter, so please-“ 

Mr. Poppy busted inside his classroom, panting loudly. “Mr. Maddens! I’m so sorry for arriving so late but I am here.” 

Paul was left speechless. “Mr. Poppy. So glad you can join us. Please have a seat before I lose my temper.” 

“Oh right. One second.” Mr. Poppy held the door open as he faced the hallway. “Martin!! It’s here!” 

Mr. Maddens scrunched his face in vexation as he heard Mr. Poppy’s loud voice resonating through the hallway. “Um, Tim, your guest can present now.” Paul walked to his previous spot and leaned against the wall again as he waited for the police officer to go in front of the room and begin his presentation. 

Martin raced towards his cousin, he was sharply dressed in his pilot uniform. Mr. Poppy let Martin go in first and told the pilot to go towards the back. Martin smiled at the kids in the class until his blue eyes landed on the smaller man across the room. He stared at the teacher in awe when he felt his cousin pulling him forward. 

Paul was starstruck by the man who accompanied Mr. Poppy, he’s never seen a man that gorgeous before. The teacher made eye contact with the man who seemed to be a pilot and pressed his lips together in a firm line and offered a small smile to the man and averted his gaze towards the police officer who was currently talking. 

Mr. Poppy high fived the students he passed by and pulled out a chair for Martin. They both sat in the back of the room and turned their attention to the police officer but Martin’s eyes focused on someone else. Martin leaned closer to Mr. Poppy, “Poppy, you told me he was an old grouch.” 

His cousin gasped loudly, “I said no such thing. Mr. Maddens is a sweetheart!” Everyone faced Mr. Poppy when he said the last five words out loud. “Oh, so sorry. Continue.” 

Paul couldn’t help but blush in embarrassment, oh god they are talking about me. Shit. 

The police officer finished with his speech and returned to his son. Paul walked to the front of the room, “Thank you, Tim’s father for those inspiring words. A round of applause for him. Well, we have one more speaker. Mr. Poppy, your friend can come up.” 

Mr. Poppy grabbed Martin’s arm and dragged him to the front. “Hello everyone. I’m Mr. Poppy and this is my cousin, Martin Crieff.” Paul’s eyes widened in shock, he’s his cousin. “He’s a sexy pilot and that’s all I’ll say about him. Take it away Captain.” 

Martin laughed at his cousin’s entrance for him. He faced the smaller man and smiled his charming grin at him. “Martin Crieff.” Martin extended his hand. 

Paul took the slender hand in his. “Paul Maddens.” 

“It’s very nice to meet you.” 

Paul backed away shyly, “Very lovely to meet you too.” 

Martin averted his gaze from Paul and faced everyone else in the classroom. “Well, that was quite an entrance my cousin gave me. Um, as he said before I am a pilot.” 

Paul innocently walked to the back of the room and sat next to Mr. Poppy. “Mr. Poppy, you never told me you had a cousin.” 

“Yes, I did.” 

The teacher tried to remember when that piece of information slipped past his ears. “No, I don’t think you did.” 

“I did.” Mr. Poppy looked at his watch. “I told you five minutes ago.” Paul suppressed a scowl and walked away from his assistant. 

  
  
*-* 

  
  
“And that’s my fascinating life as a pilot. So, remember, if you are afraid of heights and have a clear fear of dying inside a plane or crashing on land, then don’t become a pilot.” 

Every child was either terrified or excited by Martin’s words. Paul noticed the children’s faces and immediately believed that this gorgeous man was somewhat related to Mr. Poppy. “Well, round of applause for Mr. Crieff. Thank you for presenting.” 

Everyone clapped as Martin made his way to the back of the room, where Mr. Poppy was clapping happily for him. Martin resumed to his seat and held his gaze on Paul. 

“Well, thank you all for coming and presenting today. It was lovely to have you all here. Since it’s a short day, you are all dismissed. Enjoy the rest of your day and I’ll see you all next Monday.” Everyone in Mr. Maddens class cleared out and he remained in his class alone. 

“What shall we do? Let’s go get ice cream!” Mr. Poppy squealed. 

Martin faced his cousin and then looked back at Paul’s classroom. “Actually, Poppy. I think I’ll stay behind but you go and get ice cream and… er interact with sheep.” 

Mr. Poppy hugged Martin and jogged away. “Brilliant idea!” 

Martin watched as his cousin disappeared around the corner. He removed his pilot cap, straightened his uniform and walked back to Mr. Maddens classroom. Paul was fixing a pile of papers when the door to his classroom swung open. 

The pilot smiled nervously. “Hello.” 

Paul was shocked and quickly became shy. “Hello.” 

Martin casually walked into the room. “So, Paul, you are a primary school teacher.” Oh lord, that’s a tacky line. Fuck. Get it together Martin. 

The teacher smiled. “And you are a pilot.” 

They both remained silent, both afraid to say something, the silence stretching into awkwardness. 

Paul bit his lip and took a shot in the dark. “Are you really Mr. Poppy’s cousin?” 

Martin chuckled. “Yes I am. Third cousin actually.” 

“He has more cousins?” 

Martin began to inspect the teacher’s room, trying to keep his gaze away from Paul as long as possible. “Yes. A lot more. I know he’s not all there.” Paul chuckled. Oh god, I made him laugh. Yes. Good sign. “But he’s a sweet man. A bit childish but I have to admit, I love that about him.” 

Paul smiled at the man’s honest words. “Well aren’t you a great cousin. Very sweet.” 

Martin crossed the room, getting closer to Paul. “Of course, I am. So, you’re not married, are you?” 

The pilot came closer to the smaller man and Paul felt heat radiating all over his body, so he kindly backed away with the pile of papers in his hands. The only shield he had from this spectacular man. “Why, do I not look married?” 

Martin couldn’t help but smirk at the man’s adorable reaction to him coming closer. “No. It was just a backwards way of asking if you were.” 

“No not at all.” Paul questioned his answer. “Not sure what that means but no I’m not married.” Thanks to his hands fidgeting so much, he clumsily dropped the pile of papers on the floor. For fuck’s sake. “Sorry.” The teacher bent down to retrieve his pile of papers. 

Martin threw his pilot cap on Paul’s desk and immediately helped the smaller man. “Here, let me help.” 

Paul studied the man’s godly features and for a good moment he forgot about the papers scattered on the floor and only focused on the pilot. Martin managed to get all the papers in a neat pile and looked up to meet with Paul’s blue eyes. “Hello there.” 

Oh god, I’m acting like a teenage girl who crushing on her favorite actor. Paul get your act together. “Hi. Sorry. Thanks.” 

They both got up and Martin stepped back, fearing that the thumping of his heart was so loud, that Paul might be able to hear it. Martin liked this man, like he really liked this man, well he knows where he works. Invisible kudos for him to have learned something about Paul. “Well, I’ve got to dash. It was nice meeting you.” He extended his hand. 

Paul accepted the hand again and shook it firmly. “It was nice meeting you too.” 

They kept shaking hands for a bit longer than usual, Paul looked down at their hands and smiled goofily as they kept shaking hands. Martin hadn’t realized that they continued shaking hands and he shyly freed Paul’s hand, although he didn’t want too. He walked to Paul’s desk and grabbed his pilot cap, then swiftly made his way to the door. 

“Hope to see you again.” Paul softly whispered, it was more to himself than to Martin. 

The pilot heard the small whisper and smiled brightly, “Oh, you’ll see more of me soon. Goodbye Paul.” Martin closed the door behind him and walked down the hallway, he checked in every direction to make sure that there was no one around and when he was satisfied with zero people around, he jumped enthusiastically in the air and lifted his fists in triumph. 

Paul threw the pile of papers on his desk and sat back in his chair, “What the fuck just happened?” The school teacher brought his hand up and smacked it against his forehead. “Oh god, I made a fool of myself. Lord help me.” 

  
  
*-* 

  
  
Paul spent his weekend thinking about Mr. Martin fucking sexy as hell pilot Crieff, nothing else. Unintentionally, he described the man to Cracker, how tall he was, very lithe, high cheekbones, light skin, brown hair, blue eyes, soft hands, and those lips. Cracker listened with every interest that a dog had and he barked in approval of the man but Paul wondered why he felt so head over heels for this man. 

Out of everyone, he wasn’t known for liking men in _that_ way, he always wanted and favored women but for Martin Crieff, he was willing to make an exception. He wracked his brain trying to figure out if he’ll see him again, if he’ll come back, maybe, maybe not. Paul kept contemplating the theory in his head until he realized something, _he’s a pilot, why would a well-paid man be interested in me, a lonely primary school teacher who’s always unhappy. Oh, what’s the point_. 

Paul agreed that he’ll never see that gorgeous man again and their encounter was a four-minute thing and poof, that’s it. _Yes, that was it_ , the teacher smiled at his conclusion, _easy peasy_. 

  
  
*-* 

  
  
Martin spent his weekend at his favorite cousin’s cottage, following Mr. Poppy everywhere and poking the man to reveal any information concerning Mr. Maddens. Every hour on the dot, he would find his cousin and tried to extract more information from the man to at least know a bit more about Paul. He wanted to learn everything about that dashing man and so far, good ol’ Poppy gave him a few pointers but he needed a lot more. 

The pilot spent two days thinking about Paul, he loved the man’s short stature, his smooth brown hair, those pale blue eyes, his voice, the adorable choice of clothes, and basically everything about Paul was perfection. He needed to go back to St. Bernadette’s, become familiar with the man and see what rubs him the right and wrong way. Martin hadn’t had a relationship in a while, which explains why his flirting skills were a bit rusty. 

That didn’t bother him, he’ll warm up eventually and he’ll be an irresistible firecracker for the school teacher. Martin made a plan to see Paul again on Monday, he can surprise the man and see if they can progress from there. 

They can go low and slow and learn everything about each other in a calm pace or they could sleep together and then take things slow, either ways, Martin didn’t mind. _Oh lord_ , the thought of having Paul underneath him, feeling Paul, being inside him, _lord Jesus. Oh, for goodness sakes, don’t think about that Martin, at least not now_. 

For the time being, he had to prepare his ammunition from Cupid’s bow and woe the teacher, yes, I’ll do that. 

  
  
*-* 

  
  
Monday came quickly, Paul dealt with Mr. Poppy’s daily scandals and yelled at the man and his students to calm down but it was pointless. 

It was lunch time, thank god. His students including Mr. Poppy, raced outside to the playground and watched as his students tackled down the teaching assistant to the ground. Paul grabbed a pile of essays and headed outside, today he wore his beige coat along with a mahogany dress shirt with a black cardigan, slacks, black dress shoes and a black and burgundy striped tie. 

He adjusted his glasses and sat down on a small table secluded from the busy bodies that occupied the playground. Paul liked this spot, it was calm, quiet, and peaceful, dammit! I forgot my tea! Oh well, no tea for me. He began to read the essays from his students and so far, his students needed help with their grammar. 

  
  
*-* 

  
  
Martin strolled down the street leading to St. Bernadette’s, he looked casual today, a red sweater with his black coat, jeans and tennis shoes, simple but comfy. The pilot was extremely pleased with himself, he quickly asked Mr. Poppy this morning what kind of tea Paul drinks and thankfully, his cousin knew the answer to that question. Martin ran to a nearby coffee and tea place and ordered a chai tea latte for Paul and a honey and lemon tea for himself. He happily walked out of there, feeling pretty damn accomplished. 

Martin reached the entrance of the school and walked inside, he told the young lady upfront that he was visiting his cousin. With a quick verification, Martin was able to walk towards Paul’s class but to his confusion, he was greeted by an empty room and not a single person inside. Where is he?

The pilot walked down the hallway when he heard Mr. Poppy yelling outside. Martin went through a door leading outside to the playground and he shouted, “Cousin!” 

Mr. Poppy was rolling on the floor trying to run away from the children jumping on him when he heard Martin calling his name. “Martin!” He swiftly got up and hugged his cousin carefully, making sure to not spill the two teas Martin had in his hands. “Come join us.” 

“Oh, that looks fun but I actually came to find someone.” 

Mr. Poppy giggled furiously. “Me?!” 

“Yes, how did you know? Of course, I came to see you and Mr. Maddens. I thought I’d drop by and say hello to him, but he’s not in his classroom.” 

The teaching assistant looked around and pointed to his left, “Mr. Maddens always goes over there by some tables. If you never find him, just look there, he’ll always be there.” 

Martin smiled in relief and kissed his cousin on the cheek. “Thank you. See you later.” The pilot jogged towards the direction Mr. Poppy pointed to, in order to find the school teacher. 

Mr. Poppy watched as Martin disappeared and lifted his eyebrow in suspicion. Martin quickly passed his reflection in a window and checked himself one last time before seeing Paul. He continued jogging until he reached a small area that could easily be missed by those who don’t pay attention to these ignored crevices and from afar he saw Paul sitting down. Yes! I found him. Martin made sure that his steps were light and unnoticed. He approached the smaller man, “Hello Paul.” 

Paul looked behind him and was surprised to see that it was Martin. “Hello Martin.” 

Martin couldn’t resist how ridiculously cute this man was, oh god, he wears glasses. He’s even more adorable this way. Fuck, why do you this to me Paul, why! The pilot went to the other side of the table, “Can I join you?” 

The teacher removed the papers that were spread out on the table, “Sure.” 

Martin sat down, “Thanks. Here, I got you a tea. Hope you like chai tea lattes.” He offered the drink to Paul. 

“I love chai tea lattes. How did you know?” 

The pilot made an innocent face. “No idea. You looked like a chai tea person. Lucky guess.” 

Paul smiled at the explanation and wondered if he asked Mr. Poppy for that information. “Thank you. You didn’t have too.” 

“It’s my pleasure.” Martin took a sip of his tea and closed his eyes as the honey drizzling sensation tickled his tongue. “I didn’t know you wore glasses.” 

The school teacher tasted the tea and lord what is good but he choked a bit when he heard Martin’s question. He forgot that he still had on his glasses, oh fuck. Paul lowered his head in embarrassment, “Yes. I only need them when I’m grading papers or when I’m really tired and my vision goes wonky. Glasses don’t really suit me.” 

Martin didn’t agree with the last remark. “I beg to differ. I think glasses look adorable on you. There’s more of a mystery to you.” 

Paul laughed. “Thanks.” He wrapped his slightly cold hands around his warm drink. “So, what are you doing here?” 

The pilot rested his elbows on the table and placed his chin on his hands. “I wanted to see you.” 

Paul’s eyes widened at the honest response. “Me? I thought I gave you a boring impression of myself the other day.” 

“Why would I be bored of someone like you. Besides, I find you exquisite, I’m really curious about you.” 

The teacher removed his glasses and felt his cheeks becoming red, while Martin smiled like an idiot in love. “Very well said.” Paul felt fidgety and he began to run his hands over the warm cup of tea. “Are you proposing something?” 

“Well… I was wondering if maybe you’re free today or tomorrow? Cause if you are, then would you want to go out and eat… food… with me?” 

Paul couldn’t help but smile at Martin’s question. “You mean like a date?” 

“Exactly. You, me, together in a place eating, getting to know each other and see where we go from there. What do you say?” 

Paul had an answer to that question when he looked past Martin and he saw the classroom facing towards the small table, filled with his students and Mr. Poppy was pressed against the window. Mr. Poppy gave Mr. Maddens a thumbs up and the children cheered their teacher to say yes to the pilot. 

Martin caught Paul’s interest elsewhere and turned around to see Paul’s class and his cousin staring at them, while smiling happily against the window glass. Martin laughed as Mr. Poppy wiggled his eyebrows at him and sent suggestive signs towards Paul. “Well we have an audience.” 

“Apparently, we do, but the answer to your question is… yes.” Paul smiled as he heard himself saying yes. 

Mr. Poppy and every student heard Paul’s answer and they all screamed in happiness and yelled loudly. Martin sympathized with everyone’s reaction behind him and he felt so happy that Paul accepted to go out on a date with him. The pilot quickly took out a piece of paper and wrote down his number and slid it towards Paul. “Here’s my number. Call me or text me and we’ll set up a date. I am sorry but I have to go. I’ll see you whenever you decide to see me.” Martin got up and began to walk away. “Bye Paul.” 

“Bye.” Paul looked at the piece of a paper and laughed in excitement but his reaction fell when Mr. Poppy ran out of the class and embraced him, squeezing the oxygen out of the smaller man. 

“You and Martin are getting married?!” 

Paul was confused. “What? No, Mr. Poppy- “ 

The teaching assistant cut him off. “I love you both! You both will have beautiful children!” 

Paul closed his eyes as he accepted the man’s bear hug, oh lord.


	2. Born To Be Yours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After texting each other for two days, Martin and Paul go on their first date!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The songs used in this chapter are: MILF by Fergie, Wake Me by the Bleachers, and Born To Be Yours by Kygo and Imagine Dragons.

“Martin! Have you taken Mr. Maddens on a date already?!” Mr. Poppy asked excitedly. 

Martin was on the couch watching the telly as he heard his cousin asking him the same question for the fifth time. “No. I haven’t.” 

The adorable man sat next to his tall cousin. “Why? Is it your confidence? Are you afraid that Mr. Maddens won’t like your package down there?” 

The pilot faced his cousin in alarm and nervously asked, “What?” 

Mr. Poppy sat up, “I read on the web that when two people are attracted to each other but their first date never happens, it’s because one of the two sexes is insecure about their private areas. Since you and Mr. Maddens are both males, you both own penises. So, either you or Mr. Maddens is insecure with revealing your penises to each other.” 

Martin was beyond uncomfortable and extremely embarrassed. “Poppy! My dear man, I’m not insecure about my penis! That’s the least of my troubles.” 

His cousin eyed him in concern. “Are you sure Martin? If you need to talk to someone, I’m here.” 

The pilot lifted himself from the couch, his cheeks were resembling the same color as of a rose. “What’s the matter with you?! Dear cousin, that is not the problem. Thank you for your concern but my penis is perfectly happy.” He rested his hands on his hips. “I just… I don’t know where to take him. I want our first date to be fun and I want Paul to enjoy himself.” 

Mr. Poppy scratched his head and thought about his cousin’s worry. “Hm. Let’s think about the different places where you and Mr. Maddens can go together.” 

Martin returned to the couch and thought really hard about the situation. The two lovely men remained quiet for ten minutes until Mr. Poppy jumped abruptly, scaring the wits out of Martin. 

“I’ve got it!” The chubby man yelled out. 

“What?” Martin questioned hopefully. 

“Oh! My sandwich! I left it on the counter!” Mr. Poppy ran into the kitchen and started to happily eat his sandwich. 

The pilot threw his hands in the air. “Poppy! Don’t leave me without an answer!” Martin chased after the chubby man. “What was your idea?” 

Mr. Poppy forgot about the idea he had in his head for a second but it flew back into his brain. “Oh! You can take him to this karaoke thing I was invited too.” 

Martin considered the idea. “Karaoke night?” 

“Yes.” The chubby man took another bite from his sandwich. “I met an old sweet man who takes his husband to a small pub that does karaoke night for them. He invited me to join him and his husband tomorrow night. You and Mr. Maddens should come along.” 

The pilot liked the idea already. “That’d be fun wouldn’t it? Alright, I’ll ask him. Thank you, dear cousin!” Martin stole Mr. Poppy’s sandwich and went to find his phone while the chubby man sadly stared at the pilot walking away with his sandwich. 

  
  
*-* 

  
  
“Cracker! Give me my shoe back!” Paul was chasing after his furry friend. 

Cracker woke up in a feisty mood and he decided to chew on the teacher’s shoe but failed to return the stolen item to his owner. The furry animal ran underneath the kitchen table and stared at Paul as he continued gnawing on the tasty shoe. 

“Dammit! Cracker, give me back my shoe!” Paul was about to go under the table when his cellphone went off. He looked into the living room and returned his gaze to Cracker. “Don’t move.” 

The teacher went to answer his phone. “Hello.” He said tiredly. 

“Paul.” 

Martin’s voice made Paul weak at the knees, the shorter man had to sit down before he fainted at hearing the deep voice. “Martin?” 

“Yes, it’s me. Are you alright? You sound out of breath?” The pilot questioned worriedly. 

Paul faced Cracker. “Currently I’m chasing my dog.” 

Martin chuckled, sending shivers down Paul’s spine. “Why are you chasing your dog?” 

The teacher felt stupid for even mentioning this dilemma to the sexy pilot. “He stole my shoe. He’s chewing on it and I’ve been chasing him for the past ten minutes.” 

The pilot was laying on his bed as he listened to Paul’s beautiful voice ringing through his ear. “That’s adorable. Hopefully he gives you your shoe back.” 

“He better.” They both remained silent for a good minute before Paul cleared his throat, “So, why did you call me?” 

Martin sat up, “ _Oh, right. I called you for a reason_.” The pilot ran his fingers through his hair. “ _I was wondering if you were free tomorrow night?_ ” 

Paul smiled widely. “Um, yeah I am. Why?” 

“ _Well, I was wondering if you wanted to go with me to this pub that does karaoke night?_ ” The pilot paused for a second. “ _Could be fun. Mr. Poppy invited us_.” 

The teacher chuckled. “So, after all our time texting each other, we finally have somewhere to go.” 

Martin bit his lip. “Yes. I’m sorry if I took a long time to ask you on a date but I couldn’t figure out where to take you.” 

“That’s alright.” There was another long pause before Paul awkwardly spoke again. “Um, what time should we meet?” 

“Oh, um if you want, you can send me your address and I’ll pick you up around 9 pm. Is that alright?” The pilot questioned. 

“Yeah, that’s fine. I’m excited to see you.” 

Martin pressed the cellphone closer to his ear. “So am I. I must admit, I miss you.” 

Paul began to blush furiously and grabbed a stack of papers on the table in front of him and fanned himself. “I miss you too and your butt. I mean body. No! I mean — fuck! Ignore what I just said. I’m rambling.” 

The pilot felt his face becoming hot. “It’s alright. My butt misses you too. I miss the touch of your hands.” 

The school teacher face-planted himself on the couch and tried to keep his voice steady. “They miss your hands as well.” 

Martin grabbed a pillow and smushed his face against it. “Why are you so wonderful?” 

Paul’s face was beginning to hurt due to his never-ending smile spreading across his face. “How can you say that when we barely know each other?” 

“Because I already know that you’re wonderful. Do I need more proof to make that statement true?” 

The school teacher was internally screaming with happiness. “No, I guess not.” 

“Martin! There’s a spider on the window! Oh, my goodness! Martin! Kill it! Please kill it! It looks like the one from the hobbit! Martin! Help!” 

Paul heard Mr. Poppy’s voice yelling out from the other end of the line. “I think you need to go help your cousin.” 

The pilot shook his head as he faced the hallway. “I think I do. So, I’ll see you, tomorrow right?” 

“Yes, of course.” 

“Brilliant! Well, till then.” Martin chirped excitedly. 

“Till then. Bye” 

Martin jumped out of his bed. “Bye Paul.” 

“Bye.” 

“Bye.” The pilot repeated endearingly. 

The two men chuckled embarrassingly as they struggled to end their call. 

The school teacher thought of an idea. “I think we should hang up at the same time.” 

“That’s actually a smart idea.” Martin felt his insides pooling into mountains of mushy globs as he heard Paul chuckling at the other end of the line. 

“Alright, on the count of three.” The teacher returned to his sitting position on the couch. “One.” 

“Two.” The pilot counted down. 

“Three.” They both said bye at the same time and ended their call. 

Paul threw himself on the couch again as he felt his cheeks being red as a tomato. The shorter man faced Cracker who was still gnawing on the man’s shoe. “Looks like I’ve got a date!” 

Martin placed his cellphone on the nightstand and happily did a victory dance before helping his poor cousin out. “Where’s the spider Master Baggins?!” 

  
  
*-* 

  
  
It was 8:50 pm and Paul was putting on his coat as he made sure that Cracker had enough food on his bowl before he left. The shorter man decided to wear black jeans along with a dark blue dress shirt. He looked so fucking adorable and his navy-blue coat brought out the color of his cobalt blue eyes. 

Martin parked his car in front of Paul’s building and looked at his watch. He was five minutes early but it was all good. The pilot decided to wear light blue jeans with a striped black and white long-sleeved shirt and a black coat. Martin fixed his brown hair and stepped out of the car, he absolutely looked like a tall glass of water. 

The pilot walked up to the front door and wrung the bell. 

The teacher was extremely nervous but he kissed Cracker goodbye and went to see his date. 

Martin was facing the street when he heard the door opening. The pilot was speechless as he saw Paul smiling at him and the outfit the shorter man chose was so freaking cute. Oh my god. The color of his coat brings out his eyes. He looks so fucking sexy! What is happening?! Paul are you trying to give me a heart attack! He will honestly be the death of me. 

Paul stood awkwardly as he watched Martin staring at him. “Hi.” 

“Far.” Martin blurted out. 

The teacher was confused. “What?” 

The pilot lost his train of thought. “You look ravenous.” 

Paul immediately blushed. “Do you mean ravishing?” 

“That too.” 

The teacher chuckled shyly. “You look tasty. I mean erecting. I mean — oh god. Um, you look really nice.” 

Martin blushed uncontrollably. “Thanks. You ready to make out? I mean ready to head into my bed — I mean couch? Oh god, we’re both messes. Are you ready to head into my car?” The pilot correctly asked. 

Paul couldn’t control his laughter. “Yeah I am.” 

The pilot and the teacher headed towards the vehicle parked in front of them and began to drive towards the pub that held Mr. Poppy. 

  
  
*-* 

  
  
Martin and Paul entered the pub and was immediately greeted by Mr. Poppy. 

“Martin! Mr. Maddens! I’m so glad you both came!” The chubby man hugged them both. “Come on! This way!” Mr. Poppy directed the two men towards the karaoke room. 

Martin and Paul followed Mr. Poppy into a room that was reserved for a private party. They entered the room and they were welcomed by the sight of older men with their husbands. There was a small stage ahead with a screen that would display the words of any chosen song. Above the stage, a large disco ball hung, sparking brightly. 

An older man brightened up at the sight of the chubby man. “Mr. Poppy! My dear sweet chap!” He hugged Mr. Poppy. “So happy that you came.” 

“Me too!” Mr. Poppy pointed behind him. “I brought two beautiful men with me. I hope you don’t mind.” 

The older man smiled. “Of course not. The sexier people, the better.” 

Mr. Poppy introduced his cousin and the teacher. “This is Martin, my cousin and this is Paul Maddens, a very sweet friend.” 

The older man extended his hand. “Lovely to meet you both. I’m Jake and…” Jake motioned his husband to come and greet them. “Yoo-hoo! Darling.” The older man’s husband appeared at his side. “This is my husband Ralph.” 

Ralph shook Martin and Paul’s hand. “Hello, are you two lovelies married?” 

Paul blushed. “No, we’re not.” 

“But who knows, it might happen in the future.” Martin said happily. 

“Awe!” Jake and his husband giggled cutely. 

The teacher was a blushing mess and thankfully Mr. Poppy shouted out, “Let’s get drinks!” 

Martin and Paul went towards the mini bar and grabbed two beers as they went to an unoccupied couch, sitting together as their knees grazed against each other. As they sat down, an older man went up towards the stage and began to sing Better Days by the Goo Goo Dolls. 

The lights changed to a blue color as the white spotlight landed on the man and the disco ball projected sparkly dots everywhere. 

“This is honestly the oddest date.” Martin chuckled. 

Paul laughed loudly. “I must agree but I like being this close to you.” 

The pilot smiled and came closer to the teacher. “Well, I like the way you feel next to me.” 

As the night progressed, the two men allowed the alcohol in their cups to take over their bodies. Unconsciously, they began to snuggle on the couch. 

“Mr. Poppy! Come on, love. Sing for us.” Jake encouraged the chubby man. 

All the men in the room cheered happily as Mr. Poppy went on the stage. “What song should I sing?” The chubby man asked. 

Every couple looked at each other until Jake thought of the perfect song. Jake looked back at the man controlling the lights, “George! Give the young chap red lights!” 

The whole room went from blue to red and the disco ball shined wildly as the white spotlight landed on Mr. Poppy. The room went quiet, as everyone waited for the next song to play and finally, the lyrics came on the screen. 

Mr. Poppy almost died of excitement. “Oh my god! I love this song!” 

Martin and Paul heard the beat of the song and faced Mr. Poppy who was on the stage, seductively removing his jacket and throwing it towards the men cheering him on. The chubby man began to sing, which made Martin and Paul laugh. 

  
  
You got that, you got that, you got that milk money

I got that, I got that, I got that MILF money

You got that, you got that, you got that milk money

I got that, I got that, I got that MILF money

  
  
Mr. Poppy began to jump everywhere and shaking his butt to the audience. He tried to imitate Shakira’s hip movements but he couldn’t get the hang of it, so he decided to take his shirt off and shimmied his shoulders. 

Martin was known to hold his liquor but Paul was beginning to feel a bit tipsy. The two men cheered Mr. Poppy on, Martin whistled at the chubby man to continue as Paul clapped his hands and shouted supportively. 

Mr. Poppy went across the room and jumped on top of the mini bar as he sung his lungs out. 

  
  
Me and the girls, up in the club

Hating-ass hoes, but I don't give a fuck

Running a muck, owning the spot

Buying the bar like I bought all these rocks

  
  
I been working all week, now where the hell is my drink?

Hair and nails on fleek

All my girls on fleek

Cause we I-N-D-E-P-E-N-D-E-N-T

  
  
Mr. Poppy continued singing his song until he finished with a dramatic ending and the whole room cheered happily at the man’s performance. The chubby man smiled energetically and stepped off the mini bar as he got more drinks. 

“Who’s next?” Jake questioned. The man looked at Martin, “Martin, you haven’t sung for us. Come on, get your bum on that stage and sing for us.” 

Martin shook his head. “Oh no. I can’t sing at all.” 

“Come on!” Everyone began to cheer him on. 

Paul smiled blissfully. “Go on, impress a boy.” 

The pilot took one last swig of his beer and removed his coat as he went on the stage. Martin grabbed the mike, “What song should I sing?” 

“I know which one you can sing!” Ralph shouted and motioned for Martin to come closer. “This song should make your friend like you even more.” The older man winked at the pilot and prepared the next song. 

The pilot went back to the stage and waited for song to come on. The lights changed into a light purple hue and the song began. Martin was thankfully familiar with this song and he faced Ralph, mouthing a thank you to the man. The pilot took a deep breath and began to sing. 

  
  
Right from the start I knew

You'd set a fire in me

And I'd rather be sad with you

Than anywhere away from you

  
  
Martin pointed at Paul and decided to dedicate this song to the teacher. 

  
  
And hey

I can't believe I captured your heart

Oh, whoa oh

I can't believe I captured your heart

  
  
Stake my life on it

If somebody's gonna quit

Then I'd rather be sad with you

Than with any other boys but you

  
  
The pilot jumped off the stage and adorably made his way to Paul. 

  
  
And hey

I can't believe I captured your heart

Oh, whoa oh

I can't believe I captured your heart

  
  
Martin went on his knees and held onto Paul’s hand. Everyone in the room stood up and watched how the pilot was making the teacher blush uncontrollably. 

  
  
If you're lonely lonely lonely wake me

If you're lonely lonely lonely wake me

If you're lonely lonely lonely wake me

If you're lonely lonely lonely wake me

  
  
If you're lonely lonely lonely wake me

If you're lonely lonely lonely wake me

If you're lonely lonely lonely wake me

I can't believe I captured your heart

  
  
Right from the start I knew

You'd set a fire in me

And I'd rather be sad with you

Than anywhere away from you

  
  
The pilot lifted himself, dragging Paul with him and pressed the smaller man’s body against his. He stared into the man’s blue eyes as he sang the last verse of the song to the teacher. 

  
  
And hey

I can't believe I captured your heart

Oh, whoa oh

I can't believe I captured your heart

  
  
All the men surrounding them screamed excitedly, waiting for the two to kiss but the pilot pulled away and winked at Paul. The teacher was burning up and with the extra weight of liquor in his body, he felt like he was in heaven. 

“It’s your turn Paul!” Mr. Poppy chimed in. 

The teacher tore his gaze from the taller man and shook his head nervously. “Oh no, I can’t. I can’t sing at all. I sound like a dying moose.” 

“No matter, come on!” Mr. Poppy dragged the smaller man up onto the stage. The chubby man handed Paul the microphone and went to drink more. 

Paul smiled shyly, trying really hard not show everyone that he was drunk. “What’s my song?” 

Jake had the perfect song. “I got you honey!” 

The lights morphed into a dark green and Paul removed his coat. He threw his coat to Martin and winked at him. The pilot caught Paul’s coat and sneakily inhaled the fabric, the scent residing in the coat made his head spin. 

A song began to play and literally everyone shouted eagerly for Paul to commence his singing. The teacher heard the song and thankfully he recognized it, so he began to sing. 

  
  
I know I've given up

A hundred times before

But I know a miracle

Is not something to ignore

  
  
You take me for a fool

You take me for a fool

I never knew anybody 'til I knew you

I never knew anybody 'til I knew you

  
  
Paul felt the music running through his body and he began to jump up and down as he faced Martin, singing the rest of the lyrics to him. 

  
  
And I know when it rains, oh, it pours

And I know I was born to be yours

I never knew anybody 'til I knew you

I never knew anybody 'til I knew you

  
  
And I know when it rains, oh, it pours

And I know I was born to be yours

  
  
Are you the only one

Lost in the millions?

  
  
The teacher stepped down from the stage and wildly made his way towards Martin. 

  
  
Or are you my grain of sand

That's blowing in the wind?

I never knew anybody 'til I knew you

I never knew anybody 'til I knew you

  
  
And I know when it rains, oh, it pours

And I know I was born to be yours

I never knew anybody 'til I knew you

I never knew anybody 'til I knew you

  
  
The shorter man took the pilot’s hand and pulled him onto the stage. 

  
  
And I know when it rains, oh, it pours

And I know I was born to be yours

I was born to be yours

I was born, born, born, born

  
  
I was born to be yours

I was born, born, born

I was born to be yours

I was born, born, born, born

  
  
Paul wrapped the pilot’s arms around his waist and drunkly swayed them both. 

  
  
I was born to be yours

Oh woah

Oh woah (hey)

Born to be yours

  
  
I was born, born, born, born

I was born to be yours

I was born, born, born

I was born to be yours

  
  
I was born, born, born, born

I was born to be yours (oh)

  
  
Once the song finished, the teacher looked into the galaxy of blue stars that were Martin’s eyes and he felt the pilot leaning down to capture his lips when the teacher dropped the mike on the floor and ran into the crowd covering his mouth. Paul went outside the pub and puked his guts out into a trash bin. 

Martin was extremely concerned for the smaller man, so he went after Paul. He was scanning everywhere inside the pub until a kind man signaled him to go outside. The pilot thanked the man and ran outside to see Paul vomiting into a trash bin. 

“Paul! Are you alright? Do you need — wow that’s a lot of vomit.” Martin rubbed the teacher’s back. 

Paul coughed out the last remnants residing in his stomach and slouched onto the dry pavement. The pilot quickly grabbed him, “Woah, woah! Hey, I got you.” 

The teacher looked up at the taller man. “I vomited.” He said tiredly, his expression equivalent to a child sick in bed. 

The pilot chuckled. “Yes, you did. You drank a lot actually. I think we should take you home. I’m not that drunk, so driving won’t be a problem.” 

“I’d like to go home. Can you come home with me?” Paul asked adorably. 

“Of course, I’ll drive you home. I’ll make sure to leave you in your bed.” Martin began to walk towards his car parked down the street. “I’ll put you in my car and quickly rush back inside to let Poppy know that we are leaving.” 

The teacher clung onto the tall man. “Okay.” Paul nuzzled his face into Martin’s chest. “You smell nice.” 

Martin smiled. “Thank you.” He gently sniffed the teacher’s hair. “You smell nice too.” 

Paul burst out laughing. “I smell like alcohol and puke pukey pooky — what was I saying?” 

The pilot chuckled. “Nothing don’t worry.” They reached Martin’s car and the pilot opened the door for the smaller man. “Here we go. Let’s just sit down here.” He made sure that Paul was comfortable before he left to find his cousin. “I’ll be right back.” Martin closed the door and went back to get his and Paul’s coat, and bid Poppy farewell. 

Martin ran into the pub and slipped his coat on as he held onto Paul’s coat and kindly bid farewell to Jake and Ralph. The pilot was looking for his cousin until he spotted the chubby man hidden in a corner. Martin was about to call his name when his cheeks flushed in embarrassment as his eyes witnessed a racy sight. Mr. Poppy was in the corner being smooched by a tall blond bloke that was greedily clinging onto his voluptuous bum. 

The pilot cleared his throat. “Poppy!” 

Mr. Poppy jumped at the sudden voice. “It wasn’t me!” The chubby man sighed in relief when he realized that it was Martin. “Oh, Martin. What’s wrong?” 

“Paul is feeling under the weather so, I’m taking him home. Thank you for inviting us out here. Get home safely and um.” Martin eyed the ridiculously handsome man. “Enjoy a quick shag.” 

The chubby man blushed crazily. “Go away!” 

Martin chuckled and waved his cousin goodbye as he rushed back to his car. He took out his car keys and opened the door to sit in driver’s seat. The pilot was going to ask Paul something when his eyes were exposed to the cutest image ever. Paul was leaning his head against the window and his face was completely relaxed as he slept. Martin couldn’t resist staring at the teacher until he realized that the smaller man might be cold, so he placed the coat on Paul’s body and began to drive back to the teacher’s flat. 

  
  
*-* 

  
  
Martin was holding onto Paul as they made their way up the steps towards the teacher’s flat. “Paul. Paul.” 

“Hmm.” 

“We’re here.” The pilot whispered. 

Paul opened his eyes and was confused. “Where are we?” 

“Your flat.” 

“Oh, can you stay with me?” The teacher asked softly. 

Martin’s grip on the smaller man tightened. “Of course, I’ll put you in bed and I’ll leave you to rest but first, I need to find your keys.” 

Paul pressed his face into the pilot’s chest. “No. I mean — can you stay with me? I don’t want you to leave. Stay with me.” 

The pilot felt his lips spreading into the widest smile ever. “Is that what you want?” 

“Yes.” The teacher clutched onto Martin. 

“Then, I’ll stay with you.”


	3. Taking Care Of You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Martin is 100% husband material.

Martin managed to slip his hand into Paul’s jean pockets and retrieved the teacher’s keys to his flat. The pilot held Paul tightly to his body as he entered the teacher’s flat. They were both greeted by Cracker jumping on them. Martin quietly said hello to the furry animal and headed for the stairs, which probably led to the bedroom when Paul covered his mouth and slipped away from the pilot’s hold. 

Cracker stared at the tall stranger and happily jumped on Martin again, licking the taller man’s face. Martin petted the dog, “Hello there.” 

The pilot’s attention on the dog was broken by the sounds of Paul regurgitating the rest of the alcohol in his system. Cracker leapt off of Martin and ran upstairs to the bathroom. 

Martin allowed himself to observe Paul’s flat for a bit, before he went upstairs to see how the teacher was doing. 

Paul was hunched over the toilet feeling like his body was preparing itself to die. He continued coughing out the last remnants of the acidic vomit burning through his throat. The teacher felt so terrible for his bathroom floor, he didn’t make it to the toilet on time, for big drops of vomit landed on the tiled floor. Cracker entered the bathroom and eyed his owner before he went to explore the odd colored substance on the floor. 

“Cracker, go away. Go away! Cracker don’t eat that! Oh shit!” Paul closed his eyes, not wanting to see Cracker eating his vomit. 

The pilot entered the bathroom and was exposed to Cracker enjoying Paul’s vomit. He stuck his tongue out in disgust and looked away. “Um, Paul, I’m coming in.” 

The teacher flushed the toilet and tried to stand up but he kept stumbling back to the floor. Martin noticed Paul struggling to pick himself up, so he quickly came to the teacher’s aid. 

The pilot helped Paul towards the sink. “Do you want to wash your teeth? So, you don’t taste the vomit in your mouth.” 

The teacher nodded his head and braced his hands on the edges of the sink. Martin grabbed a toothbrush and squeezed out a long glob of toothpaste and handed it to Paul. The pilot stood by the teacher’s side as Paul washed his teeth and rinsed out his mouth. 

Once Paul was finished, Martin grabbed a towel and dried the teacher’s mouth and chin. He returned the towel to its original spot and helped Paul into the bedroom. 

They both approached the bed and the pilot shifted the smaller man to face him, he gently held onto the teacher’s shoulders, “Okay. Stay here and I’ll find you some pajamas.” Martin released Paul for a second but as soon as his hands left the teacher’s shoulders, Paul fell back hitting the mattress. Since the teacher didn’t have any strength at all, he honestly didn’t care if he smacked himself with the mattress. “Woah! Okay.” The pilot grabbed Paul again. “Let’s lay you down more gently.” 

Martin sat the teacher down first then guided Paul onto his back. “Where do you keep your pajamas?” 

The teacher tilted his head to the side. “In that drawer.” He weakly pointed to the direction of the drawer for the pilot. 

Martin approached the drawer and rustled through Paul’s pajamas, purposefully looking for a comfortable set of pajamas for the teacher. The pilot’s fingers brushed against a soft top and reached for the matching Doctor Strange top and bottom. 

Martin chuckled as he faced Paul. “Doctor Strange has been looking for these. I gotta call him, let him know that I found his pajamas.” 

The teacher snorted as he felt the pilot lifting him up again. “I’m so sorry about this. I totally ruined our date.” 

Martin placed his hands-on Paul’s waist. “Oh please. This is the funnest date I’ve ever been on.” 

The teacher smiled sleepily and pressed his head against the pilot’s chest. Martin took the opportunity and buried his nose into Paul’s hair, tenderly dragging his nose across the teacher’s lenient hair. 

Then Martin remembered the reason why he was holding the teacher. “Um, Paul, I’ll help you change into your pajamas. Do you need help taking off your shirt?” 

Paul leaned back, looking into the pilot’s magical eyes for a bit, then looked down at himself. “I’ll take my shirt off but can you hold me? I feel like I’ll fall again.” 

“Sure. I’m here, don’t worry.” 

The teacher began to unbutton his shirt, button after button, the fabric of the shirt spilt into two and his chest was coming into view and Martin couldn’t help but stare. The pilot became a bit carried away, for his eyes kept roaming over Paul’s nude torso for about three minutes and the teacher blushed crazily as he watched Martin staring at him. 

Paul cleared his throat. “Can you help me take off this shirt?” 

The pilot felt his trance breaking at the sound of teacher’s voice. “Oh, yeah. Sure.” 

Martin helped Paul slide the shirt off his shoulders and covered Paul’s exposed torso with the new top. The pilot buttoned up the teacher’s shirt and looked down at Paul’s pants. “Do you need help with your pants?” 

The teacher looked down at his legs. “I think I can do that.” 

Martin stepped back and turned around, giving Paul a bit of privacy as the teacher changed. Paul slid his jeans down but they stopped at his shoes, fuck, he forgot to take off his stupid shoes. Due to this, he couldn’t remove his jeans. The teacher groaned at the rudeness of his shoes and fell back onto the bed. The pilot heard Paul groaning and Martin faced the smaller man. He noticed the teacher’s pants were completely down to his ankles but his shoes weren’t removed. The pilot came to Paul’s help and removed the teacher’s shoes, then pulled off Paul’s pants. 

“Oh, thank you.” The teacher lifted his head to see Martin sliding on his pajama bottoms. 

The pilot held onto the teacher’s waist as he lifted the smaller man and pulled back the covers to tuck Paul in. The teacher buried himself beneath the covers as Martin made sure that Paul was comfy and warm. 

“Thank you. You didn’t have to do this.” The teacher softly said. 

“It’s my pleasure. If you need anything, I’ll be right here.” 

Paul smiled sheepishly at the pilot and immediately fell asleep. Martin looked around the bedroom and decided to make himself useful. 

  
  
*-* 

  
  
A couple of hours passed by and the teacher opened his eyes to sound of someone scrubbing something, he looked around his room and saw the bathroom door opened. Paul squinted his eyes in confusion as he saw the pilot with yellow gloves and a sponge in hand. Martin was on his knees scrubbing away the last globs of the teacher’s vomit from the toilet and on the floor. Paul wanted to tell the pilot that he didn’t have to do that but the heavy sleep in his eyes won the argument, in a matter of seconds, he returned to his deep slumber. 

A few more hours went by and the teacher woke up to the sound of someone brushing their teeth. Paul peeled his eyes open and saw Martin brushing Cracker’s teeth, due to the furry canine eating the teacher’s vomit. The teacher wanted to tell the pilot that brushing his dog’s teeth wasn’t necessary but another wave of sleep hit his eyes and he couldn’t ignore the softness of his pillow lulling him back to sleep. 

  
  
*-* 

  
  
Paul woke up with a horrible headache and the usual sounds of the birds chirping outside his window sounded like horrible screeches belonging to a dying cat whose cries have been amplified to the highest volume. Every little noise was sharp to his ears, it felt like a thousand needles were poking inside his ear drum. He looked down at himself and wondered how he got home and into his favorite pair of pajamas. 

The teacher lifted himself from the bed and walked down the stairs, the view of his living room was coming into sight. He was cradling his head when he heard the softest snores coming from his couch. Paul approached his couch and was faced with Martin sleeping on his couch while Cracker snuggled himself onto the pilot’s chest. 

Suddenly, everything came back to him, his date with Martin, him getting drunk, vomiting, coming home, the pilot cleaning his bathroom, and the high possibility of Martin brushing Cracker’s teeth. 

The teacher couldn’t believe this was happening, he stepped back quietly trying to not wake the pilot or his dog, when he tripped over Cracker’s toys. Paul yelped loudly as he fell onto the floor with a loud thump!

The pilot shot up from the couch, the sudden noise caused Cracker to head upstairs. Martin followed the furry creature up the stairs, both oblivious to the teacher who fell behind the couch. The pilot entered the bedroom and found the bed empty, Martin began to panic, where was his adorable hedgehog? “PAUL!” 

The pilot ran down the stairs, preparing himself to find the smaller man when he saw Paul on the floor, rubbing the back of his head. “Paul! What are you doing down there?” 

Martin lifted the teacher up, “I fell.” 

“Are you alright?” The pilot questioned worriedly. 

Paul smiled embarrassingly. “Yeah, I’m fine.” 

They both stared at each other, wondering what they should do next. 

The teacher couldn’t help but ask. “Did you clean up my bathroom or was I dreaming that?” 

“Me?” Martin pointed to himself. “No. Actually the puke fairies came in and cleaned your bathroom. They were really pretty and super fast. Really sassy actually.” The pilot chuckled. 

Paul covered his face in humiliation. “Oh my god. I… thank you for doing that. You didn’t have to stay.” 

“But you asked me too.” 

The teacher barely remembered their conversation yesterday. “I did?” 

The pilot smiled shyly. “You did.” 

Paul couldn’t help the blush creeping into his cheeks. “Well, I’m glad you did.” 

Martin smiled goofily and headed into the kitchen. “I made you scrambled eggs, sausage, muffins, and bacon.” 

The teacher looked at the food in front of him. “You did this for me?” 

“Of course, I did. Who else would I do this for?” 

Paul smiled bashfully and sat down to eat his breakfast. “Aren’t you going to eat anything?” 

“I made a plate for myself too.” The pilot sat across from the teacher and dug into his food. 

“What day is it today?” 

Martin looked at his phone. “Monday.” 

“What?! My class, oh god dammit!” The teacher tried to jump out of his seat but the sudden jerk made his head spin. Paul held his hands out to steady himself. 

“Hey, hey. Don’t worry. My cousin is taking over your class today.” 

“What?” 

The pilot smiled at the teacher’s confusion. “He called me a few hours ago, asking how you were. I told him that you’d be hungover, so he volunteered to teach your class today.” 

Paul was not sure how he felt about this. “Um, could I call him?” 

Martin passed his phone to the teacher. “Sure here.” 

The teacher dialed Mr. Poppy’s number and put the call on speaker because Paul wasn’t ready to handle the chubby man’s cheery voice against his ear. 

Mr. Poppy was currently on top of Paul’s desk when his phone rang. He shushed all his students and answered the call. “Hello?” 

“Mr. Poppy! It’s me Paul.” 

The chubby man jumped excitedly and put the call on speaker. “Mr. Maddens! How are you feeling this morning?” 

The teacher sighed, “Well, I’m not about to enter a pie eating contest. Are you okay? Are the children fine?” 

“Yes, they are. Say hello to Mr. Maddens everyone!” 

All the children huddled around the desk where Mr. Poppy was currently standing on. “Hi Mr. Maddens!” 

Paul closed his eyes at the loud high-pitched voices ringing from the phone. “Hi everyone.” 

“Don’t worry, I’ll make sure your students learn something today!” Mr. Poppy chirped happily. 

“Thank you, Mr. Poppy. Really thank you.” 

“No problem, say hello to my cousin for me. Bye!” They ended their call and Mr. Poppy faced his students again. “Where were we? Oh yes. Ready everyone! Let’s start singing! Paul and Martin sitting on a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G, first comes love then comes marriage then…” Everyone remained quiet, they didn’t know the rest of the lyrics until Mr. Poppy sang again. “Then comes ten babies! Recess time!” 

All the students began to jump up and down as they exited the class and went to play outside. 

Paul returned the cellphone to Martin and began to eat again. “So, what do you want to do?” 

The pilot was in between eating a piece of bacon and laughing at Cracker as the dog kept staring at the bacon on his plate. “Oh, did you want to go out?” 

“Not really. Do you mind staying here? Or do you have to go?” 

“I don’t mind staying here.” 

The teacher smiled. “Great! I can try and make up for the disaster I made yesterday. Our second date can be indoors.” 

Martin brightened up. “This will be exciting. Do you mind if I go to my flat and change? I want to bring new clothes, since I’ll be staying here for the night.” 

“Yeah, of course. I just need to go buy food. If you haven’t noticed already, my fridge is a bit lonely.” 

The pilot got up from his seat, placing his plate into the sink. “I can go buy food for you.” 

Paul held his hand up. “Oh no no. It’s fine, I’ll go. You’ve done enough for me.” 

“But I want too. Once I stop by my flat, I’ll go to the market and buy food for you. I don’t mind. I do it with great pleasure. Please.” Martin pleaded. 

The teacher felt himself melting at the sweetness presented to him. Oh, how he wanted to smack his head against the table counter but he didn’t want to scare the pilot away. “Well, if you insist.” 

“I do. I’ll get going right now, so we can spend the rest of the day together. I’ll be right back. I made you orange juice from the small pile oranges you had. Drink it and you’ll feel a bit better.” Martin went to the living room and grabbed his car keys. He sent a wink to the smaller man and disappeared through the front door. 

Once Paul heard the soft slam of the front door closing, he parted his plate to the side and smacked his head against the marble counter. “Ouch! Fuck, I hate you headache!” He rubbed his forehead but he couldn’t help feeling his insides bursting with happiness, he didn’t scare the pilot away with his puking party and today, he can make up for his mistake which involved drinking too much. He looked around his flat and decided to clean up before Martin came back. 

As the pilot closed the door behind him, he jumped happily at having a second date with Paul. He began to do his victory dance when a woman and her daughter passed by him, thinking he was crazy. Martin stopped dancing, “There was a bee. I was trying to swat him away. I’m not crazy! Okay, you guys are just walking further away. Okay! I’m sorry! I’m not crazy, but I’m starting to be crazy in love!”


	4. Home With You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song used in this chapter: Attention by Charlie Puth 
> 
> Games used in this chapter: Clue

Martin arrived at his flat, he went up to his bedroom and retrieved a duffle bag, where he stuffed an appropriate amount of clothes inside and exited his flat. He entered his car and drove down the road to the nearest store. 

He turned off his vehicle and entered the store, he began to walk down the aisles when a thought hit him, what the heck do I buy?

The pilot halted his steps and thought really hard. What foods were considered romantic? 

Hm, a puzzle indeed. 

Well, Martin passed by a section where different sorts of dough were on display. He stopped by a small section where there were various doughs, sized from smallest to largest. These doughs were meant for making pizza. 

The pilot reached for a medium sized dough and thought it would be fun to make pizza with his adorable hedgehog. 

He grabbed the dough and proceeded to collect onions, black olives, sausage, pepperoni, green pepper, mushrooms and cheese. Then he thought about dessert, what could they make together that would be considered romantic? 

Martin passed by the bakery aisle and another thought hit him, of course! We could make a cake together! Everybody loves cake!

The pilot went to the section where all the baking goods were stored but he didn’t have any idea what kind of cake Paul liked. Martin quickly sent a text to his cousin, asking if the chubby man knew what kind of cake the teacher liked. 

A few seconds later, Mr Poppy sent a text and the pilot was relieved to know that the chubby man had an answer to his question. And to Martin’s surprise, Paul was a cheesecake fan. 

Well shit, the teacher was becoming more perfect by the minute. 

How is it possible that Martin’s favorite dessert was cheesecake and it so happened to be Paul’s favorite as well? 

Today was going to be a good day. 

The pilot collected the ingredients to make the cheesecake and grabbed a few more items before proceeding to pay for everything he acquired. 

  
  
*-* 

  
  
Paul changed into more presentable clothes, he had a violet T-shirt on and nice-looking sweats with blue socks. He managed to clean his flat and took Cracker outside for a walk. Once Paul completed his duties, he went upstairs to his room and checked if everything was in order. 

Then he entered his bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror. He noticed that his cheeks were a bit pale and the bags under his eyes were barely visible. The teacher patted down his hair and presented his adorable smile to himself. 

Fuck. 

Why was he so nervous? 

Already, the sexy mysterious pilot has seen Paul at his worst, literally puking his guts out worst, so why would he be nervous. 

Ugh! 

The teacher wanted things to go well, he really did but ever since his break up with his previous girlfriend, he’s always been scared of relationships. 

Paul always blamed himself for how things ended with his girlfriend and found himself not worthy of anyone but… Martin was here. And he seemed to really like the teacher and that made Paul’s heart jump out of his chest. 

He had hope, this second date will go well and hopefully, a third date could be expected. 

The teacher went down to his living room and found Cracker staring at him. “What?” 

Cracker cocked his head to the side and barked. 

“You think I should practice how to answer the door when Martin comes back?” 

Cracker barked in approval and eyed his owner. 

Paul walked towards the door, “Okay, here it goes.” 

The teacher opened the door and greeted the nonexistent pilot that wasn’t there. “Hi Martin! You’re back!” Paul shook his head, “No, too excited.” 

The teacher closed the door and took a deep breath as he opened the door again. “Martin! You sexy devil, I’ve been so cold without you but now that you’re back, let’s heat things up.” Paul shook his head. “Oh god no, we’re trying to make him stay not leave.” 

Cracker smiled as he witnessed his owner struggling to figure out how to answer the door. 

“Okay, I think I got it.” The teacher opened the door. “Martin! You’re back! Stay here with me forever and never leave!” Paul smacked his forehead. “Way over the top.” 

The teacher closed the door and faced Cracker. “Why is this so difficult? Am I over thinking this?” 

Cracker barked in agreement and rested his head on his paws. 

“Okay, one last shot and I’ll get this.” Paul jumped up and down to relieve his anxiety and with a loud exhale he opened the door. 

Martin was at the door; his duffle bag was around his torso and his hands were full of groceries. He was about to ring the doorbell when the door was flung open. The pilot smiled brightly as he saw the teacher greeting him at the door. 

“I’m back!” Martin said excitedly. 

Paul freaked out and slammed the door in the pilot’s face. 

Fuck! 

He didn’t expect Martin to be there. Oh lord, did he fuck up the moment by closing the door on the pilot? 

Martin was confused, did he do something wrong? Oh no, what did he do to make the teacher slam the door in his face? “Paul?” 

Paul heard Martin’s confused tone and opened the door. “Martin. Hi.” 

“Is everything okay?” 

The teacher shook his head. “Yeah. I’m fine. I’m great! I’m sorry I slammed the door in your face.” 

The pilot chuckled. “Its fine. Were you going somewhere?” 

“What? No. I just — I took Cracker out for a walk and… one of his toys went missing. I figured he dropped it somewhere on the street. So, I was going to see if I could find it but I changed my mind.” 

“Oh no.” Martin looked down the street. “I can help you find it.” 

Paul shook his head. “No no. Its fine. He has a shit ton of toys. Losing one won’t matter.” 

“You sure?” 

“Absolutely.” The teacher moved aside. “Come on in.” 

The pilot entered the flat and went towards the kitchen as he lifted his hands. “I bought groceries!” 

“Yes. I can see that.” Paul smiled. “Here, let me take your bag upstairs. Or did you want to change?” 

Martin placed the groceries on the kitchen counter. “No, I’m fine right now.” 

“Okay. Cool.” The teacher grabbed the pilot’s duffle bag from his hand and went upstairs. 

Once Paul was out of sight, Martin lifted his hands in triumph, the teacher wasn’t mad at him. Yay! The pilot faced Cracker and he felt bad that the fluffy creature lost his toy, maybe he should buy a toy for Cracker, to make up for the one he lost. 

Paul reached his bedroom and placed Martin’s duffle bag on the armchair in the corner and smiled widely, he didn’t mess things up! And it was obvious that the pilot would stay here with him. 

Oh dear, the teacher had a thought. They would have to share his bed together, okay, granted Martin didn’t have to sleep in his bed but Paul would feel terrible if he let the pilot sleep on the couch. 

The teacher went into the bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror. “Okay. Okay. He’s going to sleep in my bed. Which is normal, people sleep in other people’s beds and everything is okay. Things will be fine. Yeah. Things are good. Things are great!” 

Paul went down the stairs and saw Martin displaying all the food he purchased. “Wow.” 

The pilot jumped at bit at the teacher’s voice. “Paul.” He pointed at the food. “So, I thought we could make pizza and cheesecake together. And I bought food for general purposes, since you don’t have much in your fridge, I made sure to buy you enough food to eat.” 

Paul couldn’t help the huge smile on his face. “You didn’t have to buy me food. I promise, I’ll pay you back.” 

“Please, its fine. I don’t mind.” Martin ran his fingers through his hair. “Do you mind if I go upstairs to leave my jacket?” 

“No, please go ahead.” 

The pilot quickly went up the stairs and deposited his jacket on the the armchair that housed his duffle bag. Then he went downstairs and saw the teacher looking at a cook book. 

Paul looked up and smiled, “So, you ready to make a pizza.” 

  
  
*-* 

  
  
Paul and Martin were side by side, both wearing navy blue aprons as they took out the pre-made dough from its plastic wrappings. 

“Okay, I’ll be honest, I’ve never made a pizza before in my life.” The pilot commented. 

The teacher snorted. “Neither have I.” 

The two men chuckled, “We’ll see how this comes out.” Martin smiled. 

“Hm. Let’s put some music on. Do you mind?” 

The pilot shook his head. “No. Go for it.” 

Paul approached the speaker he had in the kitchen and looked through his iPod for good music and without hesitating, he chose to play Charlie Puth. 

Once the beat began to play, Martin turned to face the teacher and Paul smiled brightly as he began to sing, “You've been runnin' round, runnin' round, runnin' round throwin' that dirt all on my name.” 

The pilot had to admit that he loved Charlie Puth, so how could he not sing along. “'Cause you knew that I, knew that I, knew that I'd call you up.” 

The teacher blushed, this just made things so much more cuter, Martin liked Charlie Puth. “Oh my god, are you feeling the connection between us.” 

“I honestly feel it.” 

“Alrighty, so, since this dough is ready to go, we just need to knead it for a bit and then we shape it into a thin circle.” 

The pilot nodded. “Okay, so who’s kneading?” 

“Well, this dough is a bit thick, if you know what I mean.” Martin chuckled. “So, you take one side and I’ll do the other side.” 

The pilot began to knead one side while Paul did the other side. The teacher was quietly singing the song resounding in the kitchen and moving from side to side. Martin wanted to die, Paul was so fucking adorable, it was ridiculous. The pilot joined the teacher and gently bumped his hip against Paul’s. 

They danced for a bit and then they began to knead the middle of the dough, Martin’s hands were on top while the teacher maneuvered his way to have his arms under the pilot’s. Paul was so close to Martin that he found himself smelling the pilot and my gosh, Martin smelled like clean cotton sheets. 

Not really noticing it, the teacher rested his chin against the pilot’s bicep as he continued to knead the dough with Martin. The pilot felt the light pressure on his bicep and looked to the side, he saw that Paul was leaning against him. The teacher felt Martin hindering his hand movements on the dough and he looked up, only to be met with gorgeous lagoon eyes. 

The pilot smiled and his dough covered fingers made their way towards Paul’s hands. He massaged the teacher’s hands and Paul couldn’t help but blush. 

“I think the dough is ready.” The teacher shyly said. 

“Right.” Martin released Paul’s hands. 

“Now, we have to flatten the dough.” The teacher placed himself in front of the kitchen counter. 

Paul flattened the ball of dough into a circle, while rotating it. Then he used the tips of his fingers to gently push down on the perimeter of the dough, creating an edge. And that’s when the teacher felt a pair of arms wrapping around his torso. 

“Here.” The pilot whispered. “Let me help.” 

Martin snuggled himself against Paul, resting his chin on the teacher’s shoulder and pressing his body flush against Paul’s. The teacher had to resist the urge to moan at the contact, instead he paid attention to the pilot pressing his fingers into the dough. 

The next song came up and the fun beat made Martin sway from side to side, moving Paul with him. The pilot sang next to the teacher’s ear and purposefully hitting terrible notes to make Paul laugh. The teacher was constantly chuckling and his heart kept doing somersaults as he felt Martin tightened his hold from behind. 

Then the dough was ready to be covered with different toppings. The pilot released Paul and went to wash his hands as he prepared everything. 

Once the teacher washed his hands, he appeared at Martin’s side. “So, now what?” 

“Do you have tomato sauce?” 

Paul went to one of the cabinets and retrieved a can of tomato sauce, “Here you go.” 

“Thank you.” 

The pilot spread the sauce around the dough, using a spatula to spread the sauce everywhere, except for the edges. Then the teacher threw a nice amount of mozzarella cheese on the dough, making sure that this pizza would be cheesy as fuck. 

While Paul was having fun with the cheese, Martin began to cut slices of pepperoni and chunky pieces of sausage to put on the pizza. Then he came to the teacher’s side and threw all the chopped ingredients on the pizza. 

Now, they were both in charge of chopping the veggies, which was the final step to completing a pizza. The pilot was in charge of cutting the onions which turned into a weeping party, for Martin had to look away in order to prevent himself from crying. 

Paul would chuckle at the pilot’s cuteness. “Awe. Are we crying already?” 

“Shut up.” Martin playfully said. 

Once the pilot was done with the onions, he began to chop up the black olives. The teacher was responsible for cutting up the mushrooms and green pepper. All the veggies were chopped and ready to be placed on the pizza. 

“Okay, this sucker is ready to be cooked.” Martin slipped the pizza in the middle of the oven rack and closed the lid. “Yay! We did it.” 

Paul laughed. “Yes, we did.” 

“Now, should we make that cheesecake?” 

“I must warn you, I’m really good at baking, so, if you can keep up with me, you can be allowed to help me make a mean cheesecake.” 

The pilot stood up straight. “Please. I’m more concerned of you trying to keep up with me.” 

“Alright, you’re on.” 

The two men quickly ran to get the graham crackers but to the teacher’s disappointment, Martin got the crackers first. “Excuse me, my good man. But I gotta go crush these crackers. Move aside bitch.” 

Paul lightly punched the pilot in the arm. “Do you even know what to do next?” 

“Of course not. I just know that you have to finely crush the graham crackers.” 

The teacher smiled, “Okay. Ground the crackers really well. I’ll go heat up butter and find the sugar.” 

The pilot managed to crush all the crackers and turned to face Paul with a proud face. “Done.” 

The teacher melted the butter in a small pot and came towards Martin. “Okay, transfer the crackers into that baking pan.” 

The pilot did what he was told and waited for more orders. “Now what?” 

“First get out of my way before I burn you with the pot, secondly, go get the sugar.” Paul chuckled. 

Martin lifted his hands in the air and made way for the teacher as he went to find the sugar. Paul deposited the melted butter into the grounded crackers and placed the pot on the stove. He began to combine the mixture. 

“What do I do?” The pilot asked. 

“Pour the sugar inside. I’ll tell you when to stop.” 

Martin poured the sugar inside the mixture until Paul told him to stop. 

“Now, go grab a glass and use the bottom of the glass to press the mixture down in order for it to be flat. Once it’s flat, put it in the oven for about ten minutes. I’m going to fetch the ingredients for the filling of the cake.” 

The pilot did what the teacher told him to do and smoothly, he entered the pan inside the oven. He set a timer on his phone for ten minutes. “I did it!” 

“My gosh, you’re such a natural.” Paul winked. 

“My cooking skills are underrated.” 

The teacher chuckled as he placed all the ingredients on the kitchen counter. “Okay. I’m going to mix everything while you pour stuff in.” 

“I can do that.” 

Skillfully, Paul began to mix the cream cheese and sugar together, unknowingly, as he kept mixing the filling, he was shaking his bum. 

Martin noticed the teacher shaking his bum and he couldn’t help but point it out. “You got a burger to go with that shake?” 

Paul blushed uncontrollably. “Can you get me the eggs and vanilla?” 

The pilot smiled haughtily as he went to retrieve the eggs and vanilla. 

Oh, that’s how he wants to play. Fine. If Martin could make flirty remarks then the teacher could definitely try and make the pilot blush. 

Martin returned. “What do I do now?” 

“Crack the eggs inside the batter and make sure that the egg doesn’t ejaculate its white contents in your face.” 

The pilot coughed at the remark and blushed crazily. Paul smiled proudly as he waited for the eggs to be cracked. Martin cracked two large eggs and added one teaspoon of vanilla extract and watched as the teacher mixed the eggs and vanilla together. Then the pilot removed the pan from the oven and placed it aside. 

Once the filling was done, Paul poured the filling inside the pan and returned it inside the oven for another thirty minutes. 

“Phew! We did it.” The teacher cheered happily. 

“Yeah.” Martin gave Paul a high five. “Now, I guess we wait.” 

“I guess so.” The teacher leaned against the kitchen counter. “You want to go to my bedroom.” 

“Sure.” 

  
  
*-* 

  
  
“Okay. I got it.” 

Paul rolled his eyes. “No, you don’t.” 

“Shut up. Be ready to be defeated. It was Miss Peacock in the dining room with the lead pipe!” 

The teacher burst into laughter. “No! It wasn’t her.” 

Martin was on his elbows as he looked up at Paul. “How could it not be her?” 

“It wasn’t her. It was Mr Green in the conservatory with the rope.” 

The pilot reached for the yellow envelope. “I swear to every god out there that you Mr Maddens are wrong.” 

“Okay. I’m willing to make a bet that you Mr Crieff are wrong.” 

“What are we betting on?” 

The teacher tapped his finger against his chin. “Okay. If you win, you get to tickle me. If I win, I get to tickle you.” 

“Why are you betting on a weakness we clearly both have?” Martin asked between chuckles. 

Paul shrugged his shoulders. “Its more fun.” 

“Deal.” The pilot opened the envelope and revealed the three cards. “What did I say! It was Miss Peacock in the damn dining room with a goddam lead pipe!” 

“I hate you.” 

“What was that about me winning and me being able to tickle you?” 

The teacher began to back away. “I take it back. You are not going to tickle me.” 

“Too late for that!” Martin pounced towards Paul and held him against the bed. “Prepare yourself for the fiery attack of tickles!” 

The pilot began to tickle the teacher and Paul was dying of laughter as he tried to get away from Martin but the pilot had a tight hold on him. The teacher was squirming uncontrollably and he felt tears of laughter running down his face. 

“Fine! Fine! I give in! I surrender! Have mercy!” Paul managed to speak out through his fit of giggles. 

Martin took pity on the smaller man and stopped tickling him. “You’re adorable. You know that?” 

“Not many people think I’m adorable.” 

“Well, I do.” 

Somehow, during their tickle party, the pilot managed to spoon the teacher from behind. Martin nuzzled his nose against the nape of Paul’s neck and gently placed a small kiss on the exposed skin. The teacher felt the benign brush of lips on his skin and he couldn’t help but close his eyes and lean closer into the pilot’s body. 

“I think the food might be ready.” Paul whispered. 

“We should go get it.” Martin placed another small kiss on the nape of the teacher’s neck before he got up and went downstairs. 

Paul buried his flush face into the pillow and tried to take calm breaths. When he got himself together, he went downstairs and was greeted with the pilot placing their slices of pizza on a plate. 

“These are your pieces. I checked on the cake and we still need ten more minutes.” Martin gave the teacher his plate. 

“Okay, well we could watch a movie for the time being.” 

“Cool.” 

The two men went upstairs and the pilot sat on the bed as the teacher went to find a movie. “What shall we see?” 

“Anything you want.” 

“Well, we might just have to watch… Wanted.” 

  
  
*-* 

  
  
The pizza was surprisingly delicious and the cake was beyond scrumptious. Martin and Paul ate until they were both full. They finished watching Wanted and decided to lay in bed for a bit, chatting about the pilot’s job and the responsibilities Paul had as a teacher. They were laying on their sides, facing each other as they talked. 

“This was a nice date.” Martin softly said. 

“It was, wasn’t it? Again, I’m sorry that you had to see me puking my guts out. I hardly think that’s sexy.” 

The pilot chuckled. “Its fine. At least I got to spend time with you.” 

Paul felt his cheeks coloring into a pretty shade of red as he smiled. “I like spending time with you.” 

“Me too.” Martin reached for the teacher’s hand and brought it up against his, palm against palm. “I like you a lot.” 

Paul observed how his hand fit perfectly with the pilot’s. “I like you too.” 

They didn’t break eye contact and Martin tenderly brought the teacher’s hand towards his lips and placed a sweet kiss on the back of Paul’s hand. The teacher blushed and buried his face against his pillow. 

The pilot looked behind him and saw that it was close to being one in the morning. “I can sleep on the couch.” 

Paul held onto Martin’s hand. “No.” He pulled the pilot closer. “Stay. Stay here with me.” 

“You sure?” 

“Definitely.” 

Martin excused himself to change into a comfortable pair of pajamas and quickly, he returned to bed. They buried themselves underneath the covers and continued to lay on their sides, facing each other. 

Their eyes did not waver off from each other, they laid together in a cozy silence and it was such a perfect moment for a kiss. 

The teacher licked his lips, he was nervous, he really wanted to kiss the pilot but he didn’t want to rush things. The tongue movement was not missed by Martin, his eyes darted down to Paul’s lips and then back to the teacher’s cobalt blue eyes. The pilot continued to switch his gaze from Paul’s lips to his eyes and slowly, oh so slowly, he inched closer to the teacher. 

Paul watched as Martin came closer to him, he could feel the heavy gaze of the pilot’s eyes on his lips. The gap between them was becoming smaller and smaller, the room for breathing was nonexistent. Martin slipped an arm around the teacher’s waist and pulled him closer. Their lips were just inches away from each other, the pilot tore his gaze from Paul’s lips and met with the teacher’s eyes. 

It took another beat of a moment before Martin closed the distance between them. He pressed his warm plump lips against Paul’s, the lightest brush of skin against skin was enough to make the teacher melt into a puddle of gooey glob. 

Before Paul could even try and deepen the kiss, the pilot pulled away, a small smirk on his lips as he whispered, “Good night.” 

The teacher’s skin was flushed, his blood was boiling and he honestly wanted to jump up and down his bed and scream his lungs out, but no. 

He kept his cool and whispered back, “Good night.”


End file.
